Sayaad
Acquiring a Succubus The Succubus is a demonic pet available to the Warlock at level 20 after completing a series of quests. The sequence is quite different for Alliance and Horde Warlocks, but the first quest in either one, obtainable from the Warlock trainers in the major cities, is called "Devourer of Souls." Alliance Warlocks have only a 3-step sequence, but during the course of it they must travel to The Barrens, which is Horde territory; one must get there either through Ashenvale (the safest approach), Dustwallow Marsh, or via boat from Stranglethorn Vale to Ratchet. Horde Warlocks have a longer 8-step quest sequence that takes them from the Barrens to Stonetalon Mountains and back. At the end, as usual, the Warlock must defeat the Succubus in battle to earn the right to summon her. The Succubus can deal out more damage than an Imp, but cannot take as much damage as a Voidwalker. The Succubus requires a Soul Shard to summon. Succubus Tips *The Succubus is particularly useful on enemies of a lower level than the Warlock due to its higher damage output than the Voidwalker. Additionally, using a combination of Siphon Life and Drain Life, a Warlock can tank weaker mobs by simply draining health to stay alive while the Succubus does damage. *Because of her Seduction power, the Succubus is probably the most useful pet for a Warlock in most PvP situations. Her Lesser Invisibility power is also very useful; opponents will underestimate a Warlock whom they believe not to have a pet out. *Soothing Kiss is only useful in group situations in which there is a real possibility that the Succubus may steal aggro from the tank. Used at any other time, it is a waste of her mana. Also, it is completely ineffective against players in PvP. In most cases it is best to turn off auto-cast on Soothing Kiss. *The Improved Succubus increases the damage done by Lash of Pain, the amount by which Soothing Kiss reduces threat levels, and the duration of Seduction and Lesser Invisibility. *A Warlock with the Master Demonologist talent and a Succubus out gets a bonus to all damage done (by the Warlock, not by the Succubus). Using Demonic Sacrifice on a Succubus will amplify the Warlock's Shadow damage. Succubus Abilities Lash of Pain Does Shadow damage to an enemy. As it has a 5-yard range, it is basically an extra melee attack for the Succubus. It has a 12-second cooldown and can be reduced to 6 by the Improved Lash of Pain talent. As with any Shadow damage, this ability can be resisted. Lash of Pain can critical like the Imp's Firebolt. The Improved Lash of Pain talent decreases Lash of Pain's cooldown time. This ability can be set to auto-cast; the AI will just use it on the Succubus's targeted enemy as often as possible, much like Firebolt. Soothing Kiss This spell (instant-cast, 4-second cooldown) increases the chances that the enemy will attack another target besides the Succubus. Very useful in groups with a tank where the Succubus can sometimes out-aggro the tanks. It's a mana-hog, so don't be surprised if you see your Succubus run out of mana a lot using Soothing Kiss. The threat level reduction increases with rank. Rank 1 has a 5-yard range, but every higher rank has a 10-yard range. Soothing Kiss can be set on auto-cast; the AI is very simple-minded and just recasts it on the Succubus's current target at every opportunity. Seduction Mesmerizes the target in place so that they are not able to attack, cast, move, or use any other abilities. Seduction has a 1.5-second casting time and is channeled, so the Succubus can't perform any other action while seducing. This ability only works on humanoids and lasts for 15 seconds, barring diminishing returns or damage -- any damage inflicted on the target will break Seduction instantly. Using Seduction on the same target within 30 seconds will have a shorter duration the second time and an even shorter duration the third time, and won't work at all after that. Furthermore, Seduction is on the same diminishing-returns timer as Fear/Howl of Terror -- meaning that it doesn't help to switch from one of these spells to another to keep one target at bay. Seduction can be set to auto-cast; the AI does nothing when you're facing one opponent, but with more than one, it's fairly good at picking one enemy you're not fighting and seducing it. Lesser Invisibility Allows the Succubus to become invisible for 5 minutes. Any command given to or damage taken by the Succubus will take her out of invisibility mode. Unlike the Imp's Phase Shift ability, this does not prevent the Succubus from setting off traps or being hit by area-of-effect spells and attacks. The Succubus cannot become invisible during combat, although if she is invisible when combat begins, she can remain invisible until she takes action (or is hit by AoE damage). This ability will become auto-castable in patch 1.7; it seems likely that the AI will simply keep the Succubus invisible whenever possible. Succubus Trivia No, a Warlock can't make a Succubus spank herself whenever he/she wants. Not even if the Warlock is a Master Demonologist. The Succubus performs when she feels like it, and when she's not busy checking her nails. Succubi may very well be the females of the Nathrezim, given their similar anatomical appearance, style of clothing, and powers (both resemble a cross between the usual image of Satan and Dracula). Powerful Succubi ---- Category:Warlocks Category:Demons Category:Creatures